


Party of Five

by perfectromanceinmymind



Series: SIX!kids!Samcedes 'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: Gabby & Zoe meet their new baby sister.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Series: SIX!kids!Samcedes 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Party of Five

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on moving these one-shot chapters to actual one-shots in a series. Apologies for the repeat of sorts.

**Twenty Weeks Later**

"She's so beautiful," Mercedes whispered, gazing at the hours-old bundle in her arms.

"You're so beautiful," Sam said, perched next to her on the hospital bed, arm wrapped around her. He kissed her cheek and reached out to touch the baby's hand with his index finger.

Mercedes scoffed. "You say that every time."

"I mean it every time. I swear you get more gorgeous every time we do this. And I know I love you more today than I ever have."

Mercedes turned her head to smile at him. "But not as much as tomorrow," she said.

"That's right," he grinned, leaning over to give her a kiss.

They broke apart as there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Mercedes called out.

The door opened just a little bit and Quinn stuck her head in. "Ready for some excited little visitors?"

"Yes, please!" Mercedes said happily as Quinn pushed the door fully open and Gabby and Zoe entered the room. Sam stood up and took the baby from Mercedes as she held out her arms and said "Hi, my girls! Come here, I missed you!"

Gabby was big enough that she could pull herself up onto the bed and Quinn quickly moved to help Zoe up on the other side of the bed and both girls snuggled up to their mother.

"We missed you too, mom," Gabby said and Mercedes hugged them both tight. It hadn't been that long – she and Sam had left for the hospital the previous evening after having arranged to have Gabby and Zoe go to Mercedes's parents house after school and preschool, respectively, and then she'd been in labor for about another six hours at the hospital before the baby finally arrived around midnight, so it had really only been a day and a half or so since she'd seen them, but still. Once they'd started having kids, she'd restricted her touring schedule to only being during the summer, so that they and Sam could go with her, so it wasn't often that she was away from her girls.

"Hey," she said as Sam moved back towards the bed. "Look what Daddy's got."

Both girls turned to watch, wide-eyed as Sam leaned over and handed the baby back to Mercedes.

"Is that my sister?" Zoe asked.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said. "You are officially a big sister," he told her, perching on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around all three of them. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and held it out to Quinn. "Will you take our first family-of-five photo?"

Quinn was happy to oblige, quickly snapping a few pics before handing the phone back and then excusing herself to give them a few minutes alone as a family.

"She's so tiny," Zoe said.

"She is," Mercedes agreed, although she certainly hadn't felt tiny when she was entering the world. "But she'll grow. You used to be this tiny, can you believe that? Even me and Daddy were this tiny once – everyone starts out as a baby!"

Her phone, also on the bedside table, started buzzing then and Sam handed it to her. She glanced at the screen and then narrowed her eyes at him.

**::Sam Evans has tagged you in a photo.::**

"What did you post?" she asked.

"Only to the private Facebook," he replied, referring to the separate account she kept just for friends and family, as opposed to the public one for her fans.

She tapped on the notification and had to admit that her heart pretty much melted at the picture of the five of them, the girls looking at their new baby sister, she and Sam smiling at each other.

 **::Sam Evans is with Mercedes Jones::** _Evans, party of five. Brianna Marie arrived very early this morning just after midnight. Mama and baby doing great, sisters are excited. Love my girls! #girldad_

The congratulations, likes and well-wishes were already rushing in.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mercedes asked them and both girls nodded. "Gab, can we let Zoe go first? Since she hasn't been a big sister before?"

Gabby nodded reluctantly and Sam stood up.

"All right, Zoe, sit up and slide back right here, next to me, okay?" Mercedes said and Zoe complied. She carefully transferred the baby into the little girl's arms, Sam hovering nearby to help her support the baby's head.

"Hi baby," Zoe said before looking back up at her parents. "Does she have a name?"

Sam and Mercedes both chuckled at that. "She does," Sam said. "I guess we should have told you that, huh?"

"Duh, Daddy."

Sam looked at Mercedes. "That sass comes straight from you."

"Yeah, I know," Mercedes agreed. "Anyway, Zoe, her name is Brianna."

"Hi, Brianna! I'm Zoe."

Gabby leaned across Mercedes to peer at the baby. "Hi Brianna. I'm Gabrielle, but everyone calls me Gabby. You can too, when you learn to talk."

Oh, my heart, Mercedes thought. I can't stand the cuteness. She glanced at Sam and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Brianna started to stir, her eyelids fluttering and Zoe gasped. "She's waking up!"

"She is! We better give Gabby a turn to hold her, because when she really wakes up, she's going to want to eat. It's hard work being born, you have to just eat and sleep a lot for a while afterward."

Zoe nodded and let Mercedes take the baby back and place her in Gabby's outstretched arms. After a few minutes, Brianna's eyes fully opened and her mouth started moving.

"She's awake!" Gabby cried and Brianna looked startled.

"Yup, and she's hungry," Sam said, "so she needs to go back to your mama now."

Gabby let Mercedes take the baby back and Mercedes smiled at the little one as she turned her face into Mercedes's chest.

"I know, I know, you're hungry, give me just a second," she said to her as she got her nursing nightgown unsnapped and got the baby situated at her breast. The baby quickly latched on and Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. She was lucky, she knew, that breastfeeding had come easily for her with the other two and it seemed like that was going to continue with this one.

They sat for a few minutes, talking with the girls about what they had done with Gramma the day before and with Aunt Quinn that morning. There was another knock at the door – Mercedes's doctor came to let her know that the discharge papers were almost ready and a nurse would be along to escort them out in the next hour or so. Quinn returned soon after that to take the girls home and then it was her and Sam alone again with their new arrival.

"I better get dressed," she said as Sam took the baby from her arms and laid her in the bassinet and then grabbed Mercedes's overnight bag before coming back to help her get out of the bed.

"There should be just some yoga pants and a t-shirt in there. And one of the nursing bras, please," she said and Sam dug obligingly through the bag and found the requested items. She pulled off her nightgown and put the other clothes on right there and he couldn't help chuckling.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"I dunno, just thinking how when we first got married you didn't even want me to see you naked except when we were actually _in_ bed and now…"

She laughed. "Yeah, well, now you've seen another human come out of me three times, so modesty's kind of a waste of time, right?"

"I mean, I thought so from the beginning, but whatever it takes," he laughed.

She shook her head and sat down on the bed to wait for the discharge nurse while he got Brianna back out of the bassinet and came to sit beside her, cradling the infant in his arms. It still made her heart do flip-flops in her chest to see him holding a baby, but especially when it was their babies? Augh.

He looked over at her and grinned. "It still blows my mind, to think that we created these little people."

"I know. And we do make good ones."

"Wanna go for four?" He's giving her that hopeful grin, the one she really, really struggles to ever say no to, but before she can answer, he says, "I know, I'm crazy. Not right now, obviously, but in a year or two?"

She can't believe she's saying it, even as she answers, "You are crazy, but, well - yeah…maybe. We'll see."


End file.
